Due to the increasing demand for electronic devices to be compact and durable, manufacturers all try very hard to meet the requirements. Besides, manufacturers simultaneously improve the function and stability of the electronic devices while trying to minimize the sizes thereof.
As well known in the art that the connector is aimed to be responsible for electrical signal transmission between two electronic devices so that the function and effectiveness of the connector greatly affect the electronic system's overall performance. Following the steps of miniaturization, problems such as crosstalk, propagation delay and medium delay happen inside the electronic system. As a part of the electronic system, the connector too has the aforementioned problems. Especially, because the available space between parts is reducing dramatically, the electrical signal transmission is easily mutually affected.
That is, air is normally used as impedance between two adjacent terminals of a connector. However, when factors in the air change, the function of the connector changes as well.
Factors such as moisture in the air, temperature or even the dust in the air will affect the function of the connector. For example, when the moisture or dust in the air is rich, crosstalk easily happen between the two adjacent terminals and that will affect the stability of dielectric constant and eventually influence the electrical signal transmission.